Watching You
by Rebellious Rogue
Summary: Sokka is watching Toph Earthbend like he always does. What happens when he just doesn’t want to watch anymore? Fluff I guess and of course Tokka. One-shot


A/N: This is just a little bit something I ended up writing in Sokka's point of view. I hope you like it.

Originally Published: 5/08/08 (Originally Published under Descendant of Doom)

Pairing: Tokka

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. Please do not sue me.

_**Watching You**_

I watch her move. I know that probably seemed a little stalker-ish but I am definitely not a stalker. I just like to watch her and sometimes I know she knows I'm watching her but she never says anything. She's practicing her Earthbending though this time it is different. She's still recovering from her burn injury. She has about two or three more sessions with Katara before she is fully healed. Katara will probably have a fit if she finds out I'm even letting the girl train again. I know she still can't see properly as things are still a little fuzzy but she doesn't want to sit around not training until she is perfectly healed.

So here I am watching her train. I watch as her foot is placed gently on the earth causing a rock to form on the ground a few feet away. Normally her foot would have slammed into the earth and I wonder if she is being careful due to her injury. Though I know her movements probably as well as she does, I find this time they are more graceful and gentle. Something I try often to not associate with the loud and brash girl. I don't mean it in a bad way that she could never be graceful and gentle, quite the contrary actually. She can be graceful and gentle but when I think about her that way I run the risk of admitting what I feel towards her. Toph turns towards me and sighs.

"What's the matter, Snoozles?" she asks, her hands planted firmly on her hips. I smile at the sight. For such a young girl she is a force to be reckoned with, even though I love to see how much I can push her.

"Nothing really. Just hoping Katara doesn't kill me for letting you do this. I'm worried you'll injury yourself further." I reply, causing her to sigh and walk carefully towards me. She sits down beside me, leaning her head on my shoulder as if she's tired. I can't blame her; she's been practicing for a half an hour and hasn't done so in about a week.

"I hate it; everything is fuzzy still as if I'm walking on sand and not solid earth. I couldn't even tell if I was doing it properly," she says softly and I find myself leaning closer to her. I pull away and just watch her black hair move gently in the breeze. The want to get close enough to kiss her head is trying to overwhelm me. She pulls away and I can tell she's watching me in her own way. She reaches up to touch my face but stops mid way there. I grab her hand placing it on my cheek. I'm surprised to find her hands are soft and I smile. Her pale jade eyes are wide and I can see she is as shocked as I am at my own actions. She quickly pulls away her hand and looks away, a small blush tinting her cheeks. For a moment I entertain the idea that she may just feel the way I do but then again, this is Toph we are talking about. She stands once again, moving far enough away to practice some more Earthbending.

Someone or something must want me to die today because I stand on my own accord, walking over to her. She gasps as my hands touch her shoulders but she doesn't say anything. My hands slid down her arms until our fingers intertwine. Her back is stiff against my chest. I lean towards her ear, my breath caressing her skin.

"Do the movements again." I whisper. She nods stiffly but as soon she moves, I move with her. Our movements are fluid and as one. For another moment I entertain the idea, what it would be like to be with her, like this all the time but I know that it is a daydream and the closest I will get is when I watch her.

I watch as her bending takes shape, causing rocks to form then disappear once again into the earth. I can almost feel the intangible magic that lies within her. I can tell she's relaxing more into her movements as I follow, in only what I can call a dance. I have seem to forgotten about where I am or who I am so close to as all I can tell you, it is just me and her and it doesn't matter where we are or what's going on around us or somewhere far away. I'm in this moment and I don't want it to end but it does. Her movements slow and she comes to a stop.

I pull away reluctantly and she turns around to look at me curiously. I watch her unseeing eyes search mine with an accuracy that is uncanny. She's fidgeting, gnawing on her bottom lip nervously.

"Why?" She asks. I'm unsure how to answer her because I don't even really know why I did what I just did. Perhaps because I wanted to see what it was like to be the earth and be one with her. Maybe it was just because I wanted to do it. I look down at her, her pale green eyes awaiting my answer. I smile softly at her.

"I just didn't want to watch you this time."

**The End**

I hope you enjoyed. Please Review.


End file.
